Get Back
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure meets Teen Titans when Some Fantastic, a Stand with the ability to tap into different worlds through different kinds of books and pictures, sends three Stand Users to the world of Superheroes.
1. Some Fantastic

_Disclaimer: Don't own these things. In fact, if I did, I'd be several different people, including the genius that is Hirohiko Araki._

**_Get Back_**

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_"JoJo was a man who thought he was a loner, but he knew it couldn't last..."_

.

.

.

Issue 1: The Stand of Realities... Some Fantastic

"Some people say," the man told his master, "That universes exist beyond ours, and they tap into it through their subconscious. Every little piece of art and prose is a gateway into a new dimension."

"I see," the shadowy figure said. "And what do you want? Every man has their price, I know. Just name it and I can give it to you." The man was known simply by the name Dio. He was interviewing his newest recruit, looking into a history book. "Gold? Power?"

"Nothing so grand. All I want is the greatest library in the world," he said. "My Stand, Some Fantastic, will isolate the Joestars, and leave them to be easy pickings for your other assassins." Dio's book then was laying, closed and placed delicately, on the ground, and appearing behind the man suddenly, he leaned over his shoulder.

"Do you presume to be better than the 9 God Stands I've sent out after the Joestars?" he asked. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat them where others have failed?"

There was speaking, but no breath invaded his shoulder. It sent a chill down the man's shoulder nonetheless. "Not alone, of course not!"

"Good, good," Dio said, now in front of him, reading his book. He took a drink of what looked to be red wine. In everything but consistency. "Go along, now."

The Stand User hurried to the exit, unsure of what to make of the strange darkened hallways of the Egyptian manor.

* * *

Hol Horse was still in a great deal of pain. His last encounter with the Joestars had left him with a bullet through the face, and while it was bandaged up quite hastily, and he couldn't see out of one eye for the bandages, he was in a very large amount of pain. Reminiscent of that one time where that crazy Enya woman and her stand Justice left him with a large hole through his hand.

And yet, somehow, he managed to survive, and there was a very, incredibly simple reason for this.

Hol Horse was an incredible coward. That is why, when someone came, claiming to be sent from Dio, he rang the Nurse Call button like no tomorrow. He was not, no matter how powerful a man Dio may be, going to fight the Joestars again. Then another thought came to him. What if this man was sent as an assassin.

The nurses ignored his plight, and when a magazine was slipped through the bottom of the door, he looked at it as though it may be the harbinger of the apocalypse. As a man drew himself out of the pages, he screamed. "Someone, throw me out the window! Please!"

"Shush!" the man said, taking a foot out of the picture on the cover. "I've come for you, Hol Horse. Lord Dio recommended you as a worthy accomplice in my scheme to defeat the Joestars."

"You'll never take me alive!" Hol Horse screamed. "Emperor!" he screamed. The strange looking gun materialized in his hands and he pointed it at his head. "I'll do it, believe me! I'll do it!"

"Oh please," the man said, "The last time you shot yourself in the face you ended up here. My name is Gordon, and my Stand, Some Fantastic, will allow us complete victory. Listen to my plan, and I'm sure you'll agree."

"No way. I've had it easy so far, but did you hear what happened to Steely Dan? What about Midler, she wasn't looking none too pretty when they were fitting her for dentures. And they crushed poor Mariah. Hell, look what they did to Rubber Soul. Do you honestly expect me to go out there with your fancy plan to try and kill a man who's likely to look at me, go 'Yare yare daze' in that cool Japanese attitude and then punch me for ten minutes straight?" Hol Horse stared quite angrily through his one good eye. "No sir, this is one train this cowboy isn't riding."

"You'll get paid handsomely," Gordon said, remembering Dio's cryptic message.

There was a long pause, before, hesitantly, Hol Horse looked at Gordon and asked, "How handsomely?"

"My share of the reward."

"Okay," Hol Horse said, "What's the plan."

"This," Gordon said, holding up a comic book.

"This isn't one of those tell-the-future graphimaximo comic books is it?" Hol Horse asked, "Because I swear, if it is, I'll force this gun so far up your mouth, you'll be peeing bullets for years."

"No, it's just a perfectly normal comic book," he said, "Only with Some Fantastic!" The Stand appeared when called. It was definitely humanoid, but the robotic creature had, instead of a stomach, a compendium of books. Gordon placed the comic inside the shelf and closed it. "I can create gateways to other worlds, and with this we can separate the Joestars and leave them powerless in a world where Stands don't exist!"

"Okay, and your contingency plan is...?" Hol Horse asked. Gordon finally had enough.

"Just come on!"

* * *

The dog named Iggy was looking a little worse for wear after killing the murderous fowl called Petshop. He limped on one arm, and searched for the humans who had dared bring him to this city. He was looking for a little sympathy and maybe to torture the one with the tall hair. As he limped, he found himself being picked up in vaguely familiar arms, "Iggy, it's been a while." Iggy looked at the emerald outfit, and instantly recalled the man's name as Noriaki Kakyoin.

He made some whines. "Come on," Kakyoin said, "Let's find them."

The little puppy jumped from his hands and walked over to the gate of the mansion he had been lurching towards, and standing there was, indeed, four very different people. One, wearing clothes indigenous to Egypt, in the vaguest of sense, looked over at the dog. His name was Muhammad Abdul. He was a fortune teller gifted with the first Stand of the Tarot Arcana, Magician's Red. Like his own confidence, Magician's Red burned with an inextinguishable flame.

Besides him stood a Frenchman with a towering hairstyle. His Stand was Silver Chariot, fitting his chivalrous mannerisms. He looked at the puppy with a mixture of relief and irritation. The two of them shared a love-hate relationship. It started when Iggy was insulted by the Frenchman, and in revenge chewed his hair and released gas in his face. His name was Jean-Pierre Polnareff.

There was an older gentleman who bore a more than passing resemblance to Sean Connery. Dressed like an adventurer, he seemed the most comfortable with the travel despite his age, his body barely decaying due to his unique manner of breathing. He controlled the writhing vines of Hermit Purple, a Stand that worked on his greatest asset -- experience. Known as Jojo to his friends, Joseph Joestar had once saved the world from an evil named Kars, traveling the world fighting zombies, vampires, and Nazis. And now he acted as advisor to the young man that stood next to him, looking over with surprise at the unexpected visitor.

His name was Kujo Jotaro. He was Joseph's grandson. His Stand, the mysterious Aztecan Star Platinum reflected the strength that emanated from about him. He wore a violet version of Kakyoin's uniform, unbuttoned, and a hat that had seen far better days. They had been briefly schoolmates before Dio's return threatened the life of his mother.

Alongside Hierophant Green, Kakyoin's Stand, and The Fool, wielded by Iggy, these six were the only force powerful enough to stop the mad Dio Brando.

"Iggy!" Abdul called.

"Kakyoin," Jotaro said, his voice never changing an octave. "You're here."

Noriaki Kakyoin removed the glasses, showing the scars that ran down his eyes, "I couldn't let you go on alone, could I?" He replaced his shades, "My eyes may be damaged, but that won't stop me from helping you."

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said, calmly, "Let's go."

* * *

Terrance T. D'Arby couldn't believe he had lost in the manner he had. Cheated by an old man and his grandson. Impossible. Of course, these thoughts were dulled by the sounds of the fists coming in contact with him and his stand Atum. "Ora ora ora!" the repeated cry echoed. He went flying. The skyline behind him shattered.

"A wall. So, something must be creating an illusion in here," Kakyoin noted. Jotaro remained quiet. "Jojo, what's the matter? You seem --"

He brought up his hand to silence Kakyoin, who took the hint. They had learned a system of trusting one another. After Rubber Soul replaced Kakyoin, Jotaro took it on himself to get to know the quiet artist a bit better. Especially after the close call. Rubber Soul had accurately impersonated him. The third member of their group wandered nearby, holding something. "Where did you get that?" Jotaro asked coldly.

"Found it on the floor. The New Teen Titans. Wolfman and Perez are geniuses. Did you two know I have Superman's first appearance in Action Comics at home. Prized possession. I read it so many times. Anyway," Joseph said, continuing right on, "Currently, they're dealing with this guy called Deathstroke the Terminator and--" Jotaro suddenly reacted, the Aztecan Star Platinum appearing out of nowhere.

"Stand User, somewhere," he said.

"Where?" Kakyoin asked, "I can't see anything in this illusion!" The humanoid robotic Some Fantastic emerged form the comic book, grabbing Joseph. "Mr. Joestar!"

"Gramps," Jotaro said. He tried to rest his grandfather from the grasp of Some Fantastic, but his Stand was only absorbed partly into the portal. "Yare yare daze." He couldn't remove his hand and he felt himself and the Stand being absorbed into the gate.

"We have to get him out!" Kakyoin called out the cantaloupe looking Hierophant Green. Its shiny green form separated into a cord, it tried to anchor Joseph and it was failing. The three of them were slowly pulled into the comic book. The door slammed shut on them as they were thrown into the book. Success.

* * *

Perhaps, Raven thought, it was an off day. The one day a year when everything had to go wrong. "I wasn't even supposed to be here today," Raven muttered. She hovered over the battlefield, bringing a engine from the junkyard over to throw at the rampaging goliath, Mammoth. It came down with a crashing force, sending him flying.

He recovered mid air, throwing the engine away at Beast Boy, who transformed to repel it. "That wasn't very nice!" he whined.

"Get used to it," Raven responded. She floated down towards him. "Take it like a man."

"But--"

"I'll handle him," Cyborg yelled, bringing his fist down on the ground, converting it into a sonic cannon. "Yo, ugly! Eat this!" The waves traveled through the ground, leading Robin to have to leap up into the air.

"Watch it Cyborg!"

Mammoth, however, wasn't so light on his feet and struggled to keep his balance. "What is this?" he howled.

"It is the end!" Starfire said, coming in with a powerful right hook. Mammoth was floored with relative ease, unable to block or even prepare for the extraordinary strength the Titan possessed. "Was that too much?"

"Nah," Robin laughed. "I think it was just enough."

"Another one bites the dust, yo!" Cyborg laughed. "This has been a busy day. Mumbo at breakfast, followed by Gizmo at lunch, a bank robbery at 1 PM, and then a series of robotic mayhem finished off by the loveable lug in time for dinner."

"I have a feeling," Raven muttered, "That it's too early to call it a day." She sighed, and almost on schedule, there was a spike somewhere, that affected her mind. She grasped at her head, trying to suspend this headache.

"Raven!" there was a general cry from the others, who rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Robin ventured, after a second.

"A lot of psychic feedback. In the immediate area. Enough to... I don't know. I've never felt this much," she said. It was a lie. She felt it often enough, she had enough of that in her to dwarf it. But she didn't want to upset anyone. Not yet anyway. "I don't know what caused it, but we'd better keep our guard up."

They looked around. There wasn't any sign of anything out of the ordinary. However, they didn't see what Raven had just sensed. She turned, looking straight down the street, past the entrance to the junkyard, across the traffic. A man looking quite disoriented had appeared almost without notice. It wasn't that he hadn't been there before, but _he hadn't_. "A man," she muttered, seemingly recognizing him. "Sean Connery? Now I know I need a vacation."

"Are you feeling okay?" they asked her. Raven looked at them cockeye.

"You didn't see him just appear?" Raven asked.

"No," Cyborg said, "Didn't see anyone just appear. And my scanners haven't picked up anything out of the ordinary." He laughed, "Maybe you need a vacation."

"Maybe," Raven said, looking on as the man walked down the sidewalk, unsure of where he was to go.

* * *

Slade monitored the Titans with interest, "Hm, the gothic one seems to be losing her mind. I could use that to my advantage, now, couldn't I? Terra!" As if on command, the blonde appeared, flying through the air looking battered and bruised. "Now who got in here. Terra, Terra, Terra, after all I taught you."

"It's not fair," Terra muttered, barely conscious, "He's got some invisible power source."

"Yare yare daze. Dare wa desu ka?" the man asked.

"It'd be better if we spoke English," Slade answered, "But to answer your question, my name is Slade Wilson. And you?"

"Kujo Jotaro," Jotaro answered, adjusting his cap. "Were you the one who dragged us into this world?" There was something nagging him about this person. Where had he seen him before, and what had gramps said about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Slade said. "Whatever you used to defeat my apprentice won't work against me. I'm much better trained. Your eyes react. You're preparing a strike. I don't know where it will come from, perhaps, but I have a good idea." Jotaro seemed unimpressed.

"A Stand," Jotaro said. Slade didn't react. His body remained calm and in control. He judged that he didn't know what a Stand was, or was a very good actor. "A psychic dragged us into a comic book. I presume that he's the source of all this."

"I, myself, possess no psychic abilities of my own. Though, if we are all parts of a psychic projection, how can we be trusted?" Slade asked. "The answer is this isn't a psychic projection. You've been carried across dimensions. You're in our world now, and if you want a way home --"

"I'll have to defeat the Stand User," Jotaro concluded. "I know already what must be done."

"Good boy," Slade said, "Now, I know of a psychic with strange powers. Perhaps she's somehow responsible." Jotaro seemed to consider. "What's wrong?"

"I also need to find my companions," Jotaro said. He idly thought that this must have been the most he'd spoken in a month. "Yare yare daze."

"Hm," Slade mused, "And where could they be but within the grips of the Titans. I won't say they're evil, but they're awfully close-minded about sides. They just don't seem to understand my side of the picture."

Something caused the hair on Jotaro's neck to stand straight. He was lying about something. "Hm."

"In fact, the psychic is one of them. Perhaps she's tricked them."

"Possible," Jotaro muttered. "Where are they?"

* * *

Noriaki Kakyoin was now beginning to understand how Jotaro must have felt when he first noticed his Stand surfacing. He sat in a jail cell, looking at the confused faces of the other prisoners. He had somehow managed to obtain a magazine, thanks to the amazing distance that his Stand could travel by unraveling into a tiny cord, and was now reading it. To the others, it looked as though the book had traveled across the ground and into his hand. "English, is it?" He was a studious sort, and his constant traveling gave him an edge in understanding the language. He eagerly read the magazine until he saw the door open.

"Okay, Mammoth, what did I say about jail breaks?" Robin said, laughing. Kakyoin looked over at the group. Such bizarre colors, he thought. "Do it again, and I think we'll have to hurt you seriously."

"Yes, friend Mammoth. We wouldn't wish for us to come to blows again, but the law is the law," Starfire said, floating. Kakyoin looked up. How was she flying about without a care in the world.

"Demo..." he said.

The strangest one, wrapped in a dark cloak, looked over at him. "What?"

"Can you please tell me why that girl can fly?" he asked. He put his magazine to the side. "Is she a--?"

"An alien?" Raven asked. "Yes." She looked over at the magazine. "How did you get that?"

"I bought it," Kakyoin said. He looked at her. "Are you the police?"

"No," Raven said, "We're just cooperating with them." She looked quite surprised, "You're quite erudite for someone locked in a cell. Are you a cannibal?" She smirked.

"Hello Clarisse." Kakyoin laughed. Raven, despite herself, smiled. "Well," he said. "I suppose that's because I'm only in here for disturbing the peace. I panicked, I'm afraid. Oh well. You don't have to be afraid. I don't bite. My name is Kakyoin" She walked closer to him. "If I told you why I panicked, I'd be locked in an asylum, I fear."

"Trust me, I've heard stories weirder."

"Not than this," Kakyoin warned.

"Try me."

"Can you see anything?" Kakyoin asked. Something emerged from his body, causing Raven to step back. "You can, can't you?"

"What is that?" Raven muttered, her hands beginning to pulsate with dark energy. "Are you possessed?"

"No," Kakyoin laughed, "This is my Stand. An imaginary friend, if you would. I've had him by my side since I was young. My parents were always busy, so I think I created him out of the need for companionship. My friends and I were on a quest when we were ambushed." He paused, "This might sound weird, but is this a comic book?"

"Unfortunately," Raven said, "We had some guys rewrite the comic. The last bunch let anyone write their adventures. It was really embarrassing."

"You have a comic book but you don't exist within it," he paused, "Perhaps it's the Author as Creator theory. Or Author as Medium. I'm not sure which, but it certainly would make sense. But how did Dio hire a man like that."

"Pardon?" Raven said. "I don't exactly like to come in at the middle of a conversation."

"Sorry," Kakyoin said. "But you don't exist, in the real sense, where I come from. You're comic book characters. I wish I could explain more, but Mr. Joestar is the comic book collector. He actually has the first known appearance of Superman. He was just telling me and--"

"He doesn't look like Sean Connery, does he?"

"Hm?" Kakyoin asked, looking for some idea of what part of Sean Connery Joseph resembled. Raven seemed to understand, trying to phrase it.

"White beard, a fedora, a glove on his right hand," Raven described.

"That's him! We were pulled inside a comic book he had found lying about by another one of these Stands."

"So, that would explain him just appearing out of nowhere," Raven said. "Excuse me." She walked towards the rest of her team. "I think there may be something wrong with reality," she told them. They looked at her cockeye.

"Is this like the time you thought the sky was falling?"

"No," Raven said, "That was Chicken Little. I'm, on the other hand, a real person as opposed to a fairy tale animal." She pointed towards Kakyoin. "That man over there said that he was pulled into a comic book about us."

"That sounds just a little weird," Cyborg said.

"And the little extra-dimensional version of Robin isn't weird?" Raven countered.

"That was definitely weirder," Robin muttered.

"Thank you, Robin," Raven said. "And that man who I said appeared out of nowhere did, just like him. Whoever did this to them is powerful enough to bridge dimensions, albeit, only by focusing on a possible link between them. This means we could all be in danger."

"Well, when you put it that way. The last time the dimensions got screwed with, I got my mouth stolen." Cyborg gave an approving thumbs up. "I'll help."

"Me too!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm in," Robin agreed, "Just show us what to do, Raven."

"Starfire?" Raven said, looking over at where Starfire was. She was now floating over by Kakyoin's cell.

"Hello, Mr. Kakyoin. Friend Raven has said that we will be helping you."

"That's very kind of her," Kakyoin said with a slight smile.

"We will be the most wondrous of friends, I do believe!" Starfire laughed. Kakyoin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Why do you wear those sunglasses inside? Isn't it difficult to see?" She looked at the scars that ran down his cheek.

"My eyes were severely damaged," he told her, "I almost thought I wouldn't be able to help my friends when it came time to kill Dio, but thankfully they've healed enough to let me see. The shades are to keep the sunlight out so my eyes can heal completely."

"Oh," Starfire said, softly, "I apologize for asking."

"No, it's no big deal," he said.

"Sorry," Robin said, "But Starfire's a bit new around here. My name's Robin. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and you already met Raven."

"So you are The New Teen Titans," Kakyoin said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have us at a disadvantage," Robin said, "We don't know anything about you."

"Wait," Beast Boy said, "Maybe he's from that game with the dog?"

"Nah," Cyborg said. "That's someone else."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "So, who are you Kakyoin?"

"I'm the son of a rich family who went to school, briefly, with my friend JoJo. I was under the control of a man named Dio, who used these flesh spores to manipulate my brain. I nearly killed the school nurse and two punks before JoJo beat me and managed to remove the spore. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead by now." The horrified looks went unnoticed by Kakyoin, as he continued, "When JoJo's mother, Holly, developed a Stand and became ill, I joined him, along with Abdul and his grandfather, Mr. Joestar, to find and destroy Dio. We were inside the monster's mansion when I had been beaten in a racing video game by Terrance T. D'Arby and put inside a marionette. Following that, we'd just found out that the interior of the mansion was protected by an illusion when we were sucked into this world."

"Uh," Cyborg said, "That's, pardon the vernacular, whack, man."

"Trust me, I would never have vacationed in Cairo if I'd known I'd be dragged into this," Kakyoin said.

* * *

Joseph was unaware of his two younger traveling companions' meetings. In fact, he was looking in disbelief at the comic book stand in a store while carrying an unopened coca-cola bottle. Most people looked at him as if he were just a little bit strange, but he didn't notice. "So many colors," he murmured, "And such horrible covers. Huh, Hellboy." He looked it over, "Fancy coloring schemes."

"'scuze me," someone said, tapping his shoulder.

"Hm?" Joseph turned around and a young tattooed punk looked at him, "Sorry, what's with your face?"

"Don't you know that this is the latest thing?" the youth yelled. "You standing in my way." He took them from him, angrily. One of the pages ripped. "Move it gramps."

Joseph scowled. "Look what you did now. He frowned And now you're going to say 'You're going to get more torn up than that comic book!'"

"You're going to get more torn up -- than book." He looked at Joseph.

"Next you'll say 'How did you know!'"

"How did you know!" he growled. "That's it!"

Joseph shook his head. "I don't think that's any way for a young man to speak to his elders." He frowned.

"F# you, old man!" Then he paused, "You guessed that too, didn't you?"

"'fraid so," Joseph said, consolingly. "You talk like a stock character from a bad movie." He smiled. "Let's say we call it a day."

"No way, old man." He loomed threateningly over the older gentleman.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He took his coca-cola bottle and the cap shot off, spraying coca-cola and blood all over the place as the young punk's nose was broken. He took a swig of the coke, "It's better than New Coke, at least." He smiled. "Let's just call it even, then." He walked to the counter with the torn comic and paid the cashier. "Sorry about that. I guess it was a bit fizzy."

* * *

The Titans returned to the tower with Kakyoin in tow. He looked quite relieved to be out of jail and became quiet, talking only when spoken to and giving quick but polite answers. Robin walked over to Starfire, and whispered, "He's a bit strange. What do you make of him."

"He is very gentlemanly," Starfire answered, "But I think he prefers to be alone."

"I guess that makes sense," Robin returned. He looked lost in thought. "It's just that I don't know if we can trust him completely, yet. His story sounds just a little too outlandish."

"He's telling the truth," Raven muttered. "I can see his Stand. It looks like a big cantaloupe with a body attached." Kakyoin just kept to himself, his shades shielding his eyes from them. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling this is was his way of rebelling. He talks about his parents as if they don't know he's even left home."

"He must be afraid," Starfire said. "Being away from home is not easy. He is not much older than I am." She added quietly. "I can relate."

The other Titans agreed, quietly, but none so vocally as Starfire. "Here we are," Cyborg announced. "Home sweet home. Defended by the top of the line in security, designed by yours truly."

"It's quite impressive," Kakyoin said, helpfully.

"Thanks. Now, open sesame." The doors began to open.

"Hope you enjoy your stay in the Titans Tower hotel. Please don't steal the towels, we only have a finite set," Beast Boy chimed in happily. "Also, don't open the fridge, seriously."

"That reminds me," Kakyoin said. "I wonder how Jean Pierre and Mr. Abdul are doing."

* * *

"Ugh," Jean Pierre whined, "These halls are so big. I don't think we're going to find anything in here at all!" The halls winded on endlessly to the point of them finding themselves literally retracing their own steps. "Abdul, let's just turn around."

"It will be night soon," Abdul reminded him. "We need to find Dio before then, or else he will be at full power."

"I would recommending listening to Frenchie there, partner," a familiar and irritating voice said. "Just turn right on around and you won't be hurt."

"Don't you ever give up?" Polnareff yelled. "First you try and kill us with the man with two right hands, then you nearly get killed by that poor old lady."

"You forgot the time I stuck my fingers up your nose," Hol Horse reminded. There was a minute's pause.

"We don't like to think about that one," Polnareff finally responded. "So now what do you want? What's your big plan this time, cowboy?" Hol Horse sniffed, aiming The Emperor at them. "Come on, try us."

"Right now your friends are locked away in this comic book," he pulled it out of his pocket, "And if you go right on along with your plan, I'll..." he produced a lighter, "Well, you do the math."

Polnareff laughed, "You surely jest. You would use fire against our friends? And what guarantee do we have that you're not bluffing? You're a very poor cards player, Mr. Cowboy." Silver Chariot emerged from Polnareff, "And all bets are off when I remove my Stand's armor." The armor flew off. "When its armor is removed, not even Star Platinum can keep up."

"What makes you think that you can beat me?"

"Me," Abdul said. The lighter shot open and the fires arched towards Hol. He dropped it, looking less than enthused. "Perhaps you've forgotten the nature of Magician's Red? Perhaps I should remind you." Iggy barked fiercely as The Fool generated itself from the sand. "And of course, Iggy here is more than happy to remind you of his Stand, The Fool."

"Knew I shouldn't have done this," Hol Horse muttered. "Hey! Get me out of here!" he yelled. The comic book dropped to the ground and opened itself up, Some Fantastic emerging from its recesses. Soon the Stand User was drawn inside as it snapped shut.

"What just happened," Polnareff asked. Iggy sniffed the book suspiciously. "Maybe we should hold onto it?" the Frenchman suggested, "Just in case he wasn't bluffing."

"Good idea," Abdul said. "We should probably store it someplace safe." Iggy barked at the comic book angrily. The Stand User was still hiding inside of it. He could tell.

* * *

It became rather noticeably late by the time anyone had seen Joseph again. He had been eating at a restaurant and overlooking a map of the city when there was his first real sign that this place was anything but normal. "Okay, everybody get down," said a punk wearing a Bismarkian helmet and wielding strange gun-like weapons, "Johnny Rancid's in the house, and he won't be happy until everyone gives them their finest, er, fineries. And that includes cash." Joseph didn't seem too perturbed by it. It wasn't everyday he saw someone with laser beams, but he figured he'd have to make do until he could figure out where in the city the Stand User could be hiding.

Johnny noticed that the man hadn't put his hands over his head and ducked under the table like the others and walked over to him and put the laser to his head. "Get down old man, it ain't worth losing your life over this," he warned. Johnny wasn't a psychic, so he couldn't possibly see the creeping vines that had appeared on Joseph's arm. It crawled up Rancid's arm slowly, wrapping around to his neck. "It ain't worth-- grrk!" The vines began to strangle Johnny.

"No, it isn't. Why don't you just go on home, Mr. Rancid. And learn to treat your elders with more respect." The vines loosened their grip.

"No way, man!" Johnny gasped, "You did that Darth Vader choking thingie."

"I guess I did," Joseph mulled, quietly, "Wonder what other Jedi tricks I can pull off."

"Don't hurt me man!" Johnny yelled, overly weirded out by the whole thing. The old man didn't even more a muscle. "Just... never mind this happening. Okay everyone? Get up! Hey!" one of the maitre'ds still refused to get up. "I said up!" He fired a warning shot at the waiter. "That's better. Okay. This never happened, so here's all your jewelry back, ma'am. Okay. I'm gone, got it? Not messing with old people again!"

Cyborg had been outside of the restaurant at this time and saw Rancid run out with his tail between his legs. "Okay, there's something you don't see everyday." He entered the restaurant and looked around. "Sean Connery?" he asked outloud.

"That's the twelfth time I've gotten that," Joseph said. He looked over him. A certain degree of disbelief settled over him. "Cyborg? Victor Stone Cyborg?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! I'm a big fan. I can relate entirely to having body parts replaced by robotic parts," he pulled off his glove, showing a bionic hand, "See? Lost it back in the 30s. Had a friend who had much more severe damage. He died in Stalingrad, though."

Cyborg didn't know what else to say but, "Was he Russian?"

"No, he was a Nazi soldier. Make no mistake, Hitler was a loon, but Stroiheim helped me out of a big fix." He smiled, "So this is what it's like to live inside a comic book. So, was that a super villain there?" He had a childlike enthusiasm about him. "I've been a comic book fan since I was a little boy."

"Well, Kakyoin told us you were," Cyborg said. "We've been looking all over for you, Mr. Joestar."

"So you've met Kakyoin, have you? Where is he?"

"At the Tower."

"Lucky bastard!" Joseph laughed. "And Jotaro?"

"I, uh, I don't know. We haven't found him." Cyborg opened up his communicator. "Yo, guys. Cyborg here. We found him. Gave Johnny Rancid a run for his money, too." He paused. Then he looked at Joseph, "You don't look like someone who was alive before World War II."

"Hamon magic," Joseph explained. "Inherited from my Grandfather."

"Oh," Cyborg said. He'd definitely heard weirder explanations. "Well, we'd better get you to the tower. We're going to get you home."

* * *

At the Tower, the music of Sting was prevalent in the air. Kakyoin sat, sketching quietly, in the main room, listening to a music CD he had found. Raven didn't figure him for the artistic type, but seeing him with pencil in hand, sketching away, it seemed quite right. He had a small wooden puppet that he moved into shape as he drew. She fought curiosity, but eventually succumbed, looking at what he was drawing.

It was her. He had drawn her in fantastic detail. The proportions seemed a bit strange, but it was overall quite flattering. "You're a very good artist," she murmured.

"Thank you," Kakyoin said. "It's been a while since I had a chance to practice. I feared I was going rusty. It hasn't been the most relaxing trip."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it." Raven sat next to Kakyoin. "What's it like?"

"Having a Stand? Nerve-wracking." Kakyoin grinned, "I've been replaced, mind-controlled, shrunk-down, and attacked in my sleep by a baby. It's a surprise if I'll be able to sleep soundly after Dio's defeated."

"Sounds exciting," she muttered. "Myself, I've had to deal with dorks in tights fighting bigger dorks in stupid costumes. It's nowhere near as dangerous." Kakyoin raised his eyebrow, his shades slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"So, dangerous is exciting? Your life sounds a lot more interesting than mine. I'd prefer to battle the colorful costumed sort than the secretive variety. And living here just sounds fantastic. For most of my life I've been shipped around from place to place."

"Is that why you're running away?" Raven asked, nonchalance personified.

"I suppose it is," Kakyoin said, after a spell, "Yes. I think so. But more than that, more than anything, I wanted to help Kujo-san. She's the sweetest woman I've ever met. When I saw her, I knew without a doubt that I would marry a woman like that. She helped tend to me when I was weakened from my fight with JoJo."

"Is that so?" Raven asked.

"What about you?" Kakyoin asked, "What's your story?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she admitted. "It's really something personal."

"I understand," Kakyoin said. "I won't force you." Raven became quiet, and, comfortable in that, Kakyoin continued his sketch. "I'd be honored if you'd accept this picture."

"I -- " she paused, before saying, quietly. "Thank you." She stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." She rose and left the room, leaving Kakyoin wondering what he had said to offend her. He wasn't allowed much time to think because seconds later there was a large crash downstairs. "The door?" The security system went off. He rose from his seat and hurried down to the ground floor. "JoJo!"

"Kakyoin?" there was a pause. "What's going on."

"I don't know," Kakyoin admitted. "I have a feeling Mr. Joestar would be much better at explaining the situation. I think we're in a world connected to ours by a comic book. Whether created by or already existing is up to debate. It's fantastical."

"I know," Jotaro said. "There's one here who's a psychic."

"Raven," Kakyoin answered. "She's no threat to us, and she's not a Stand User. I know it."

"Are you sure?" Jotaro asked. There was no response. "I'll believe you for now. However, for all we know, this may just be of the Stand's creation. Don't let your guard down, Kakyoin."

"I haven't. Hierophant Green is monitoring every floor." Jotaro looked down at the ground and the line of green that extended underfoot. "Trust me, JoJo. We're safe for now."

"Okay, what in the name of Football happened to my door now?" Cyborg yelled. "This is the third time this week!" He eyed the strange young punk, "You did this?"

"Jotaro, Kakyoin!" Joseph exclaimed, "Isn't this incredible. I just met Vic Stone."

"The others will be here soon," Cyborg said, "Is this your Grandson?" pointing to Jotaro. There was a nod. "Then tell him he better have a real good explanation for why he broke down the door."

"A man named Slade led me here on a lead. We're looking for a psychic who dragged us here."

"Slade knows about you?" Cyborg said.

"That's the Deathstroke guy I was telling you about," Joseph said, matter-of-factly. He still looked about ready to explode with excitement.

"We may be in a bigger heap of trouble than we first thought. Look, get in and we'll explain."

* * *

"He's in, Slade," Terra said. "They've accepted our little Trojan Horse." She looked a bit remorseful, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Slade said. "What did I say about questioning me, Terra?"

"Not to, sir," she muttered. "I'm sorry. But he's just such a nice guy. He must have a girlfriend. Do you think he does?"

"It won't matter soon enough." He closed the communication. "Will this do?" he asked, Gordon appearing from the shadows.

"Perfect. I knew our alliance would work for both of us. You get rid of the Titans and I get rid of the Joestars." He smiled. "Lord Dio requested that I bring you this." It was a VHS tape. "He said he wanted to speak to his partner... face-to-face, as it were." Slade went to his console and found a video player. Putting it in, the image of a blonde haired man, facing away from the screen, presented itself.

Most notable was the star shaped birthmark on his back. "Ah, so you're my associate within this new world. I'm sure my servant has explained to you our situation and what you'll get out of the arrangement. To make sure nothing goes wrong, I have asked him to bring a weapon for you to use. Use it however you wish, and I assure you it will serve you well."

Gordon presented Slade with a stone arrow. "What's this?" Slade asked. He took it, examining the edge. To his surprise, it was quite sharp, and he found himself cutting his finger against it. "Hm, impressive." He sucked the blood from the wound. "Terra, I'm sending something along for you to use as you will. A gift of good-will from our new ally."

* * *

"Something's not right here," Robin said, upon returning from the search. "I mean, you say Slade led you here. He's not the kind to make mistakes. I think he's up to something." He looked quite anxious about the whole subject.

"You're really Dick Grayson, aren't you?" Joseph said, excitedly. "Ward of Bruce Wayne Dick Grayson?"

"My real name and identity are secret," he said, irritably. "For my and Batman's own good."

"I know who Batman is. Everyone does." Robin paled. "Well, no one here would, I guess. But where I come from, Bruce Wayne is as recognizable as that bat-shaped silhouette." Robin looked even paler "I'm a bit of a collector of comic books, I guess you could say. Detective Comics early stuff was really good."

"Gramps, let it go," Jotaro said. "What do you think this Slade would gain from this."

"I don't know," Robin answered. "I don't completely understand how his brain works."

"Slade had once taken Robin as his apprentice," Starfire explained. "It was a most troubling time." Kakyoin nodded, in understanding.

"That never happened in the comic book," Joseph said, indignantly.

"Gramps," Jotaro said, "This isn't a comic book. We merely ended up in a world that echoes the comic book."

"More accurately, the comic book of this world is the one that is mirrored where we come from," Kakyoin explained. "A lot of details were changed anyway. For example, It's 1988 where we come from, so that date is more prominent than whatever year it is here."

"You're from the 80s?" Beast Boy asked. "Huh, no wonder you wear such stupid get-ups."

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro muttered. "You're worse than Polnareff."

"Now now, Grandson," Joseph cut in, "No one's worse than Polnareff." He laughed. "Speaking of which. I hope he's doing okay."

"Abdul's there to keep him in line," Kakyoin said, "And I know that Iggy's strong enough to protect him from the worst Dio can throw at him."

"That reminds me," Cyborg said, "Who is Dio, really?"

"And why does he want to kill you?" Robin continued. "I don't mean to be rude, but besides saving Holly, you haven't given us many reasons behind any of this."

Joseph sighed, sobering up immediately. "Let me tell you the story of a young English boy named Jonathan."

To Be Continued 

_A/N: A majority of the characters in JoJo are named after Rock and Roll musicians. Here's a brief list of references that were made this episode. Besides Gordon/Some Fantastic, they're all by Hirohiko Araki._

_JoJo - The song Get Back by the Beatles._

_Jean Pierre Polnareff - French Musician of the same name. Possibly Michel Polnareff, as well._

_Dio Brando - Rocking like... Ronnie James Dio_

_Iggy - Iggy Pop, of course_

_Mohammad Abdul - Paula Abdul, strangely enough._

_Hol Horse - 80s group Full Force._

_Rubber Soul - Beatles Album_

_Middler - Bette Middler_

_Steely Dan - The rock group of the same name_

_(Gordon is an album by Barenaked Ladies, and Some Fantastic is a song by them)_


	2. Slayer

_Disclaimer: I am not in this story. But Noriaki Kakyoin and everyone are real fictional characters belonging to Araki. All the rest are DC's. Bah. Silly DC._

_To my three, sole, sole reviewers, thank you so much._

**_Get Back_**

_Issue 2: Slayer_

"I guess you could say that my mother was a lucky woman. She was on that ship the same night as the ... incident. But that's me getting ahead of myself," Joseph said. "It all started with a boy named Dio coming to the mansion where my grandfather, Jonathan, lived with his father and his beloved pet dog Danny."

"When was this?" Robin asked.

"It was during the Victorian period. My mother was a little girl then." He continued, not noticing Robin trying to do the mental math. "Dio was a strange lad. Intelligent and cunning despite his low class heritage, I can only imagine what fate befell his foul father, who George Joestar, Jonathan's strict father, had believed to owe a debt. Taking the boy in, Dio quickly began to estrange Jonathan from everyone and everything. He even kissed Grandma on the lips," he chuckled, "My grandma just washed her mouth out with mud." Jonathan sighed, "Dio was twisted. He would stop at nothing. He even arranged for Danny to be burned alive."

"This man," Beast Boy suddenly yelled, "Is a monster."

"That's what Grandfather thought. However, as time went on, isolated, Jonathan and Dio became somewhat friends. As college students, the two still, under the surface, continued their rivalry, and it came to a plot where Dio tried to kill Jonathan with a clay mask. I don't know where he learned about the true power of those things, but when he returned to find Jonathan exposing his plan to poison George Joestar, he soon used the kindly old gentleman who took him in to start the mask's evil power."

"What can this clay mask do, anyway?" Raven asked. "It's just a mask."

"Like everything," Kakyoin said, "There's hidden depths. If I remember correctly, when the mask came into contact with human blood it would come to life, seemingly, and pierce the wearer's brain."

"That sounds like an unpleasant way to die," Raven muttered.

"But he didn't," Joseph said. "He lived. As a vampire. The Mask released hidden potential, however, by making the wearer closer to these so-called Ultimate Life-forms, they became susceptible to the monster's weakness -- sunlight. To make a long story short, though he had thought he'd won against him in the mansion, Dio survived and transformed an entire city into a zombie-infested mess. Without Robert Edward O. Speedwagon--"

"REO Speedwagon?" Cyborg asked, "You're joking, right?"

"No!" Joseph said, "Robert was a good friend of mine. Wealthy oil magnate who taught my everything I know, well, except Hamon."

"What?" Raven asked, "Is that some kind of mysticism?"

"Hold up," Joseph said, "I'm not there yet. With Speedwagon's help, along with William Zepelli's, Jonathan used his newfound Hamon magic, the magic of the ripples of the breath, to destroy Dio's body. Unfortunately, despite the help of my master, Straizo, his fellow student Dire, and their master Tompetty, they were not enough to stop Dio there. That boat became my grandfather's grave when the head of Dio, still alive, preserved in a jar, came to take the body of Jonathan Joestar. The ship sank, and a hundred years later, in 1983, the reborn Dio emerged again!"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro said, "You make it so dramatic, gramps."

"Isn't it dramatic? That my mother, and my yet unborn father, little infants on that frightening ship, escaped thanks to grandmother's bravery and continued my grandfather's proud heritage?"

"I suppose," Jotaro said. He shrugged.

"JoJo!" Kakyoin exclaimed. "He's always like this. He's excited as any of you are."

"Uh," Cyborg said, "You made all that up, right? There is no way, no way in any possible alternate reality that Tom Petty knows magic."

"Ah, but does he not display a certain propensity for mystical chanting already?" Starfire asked. "He does not?" she muttered a minute later after the Titans' cold looks drew her back down to reality. "I am sorry."

"Look, I don't mean any disrespect," Robin said, "But that story isn't very believable."

"Sure," Joseph said, "This coming from the Circus Performer."

"I retract my statement," Robin said, quietly.

"Look, all I told you is true. I don't expect people to believe that story, but it is true," Joseph said. "I swear on my Grandmother's life, bless her soul, that every word of that is truth."

"We believe you," Starfire offered, timidly.

"The only question left right now," Cyborg asked, "Is what Slade is planning."

"I don't know," Jotaro said. He added, as an after thought, "But keep on your toes." There was an eerie calm that fell on the room at his words. There was something not exactly right about this. Jotaro took off his cap and wiped his brow, angrily. Something was bugging him, but he couldn't place what.

"Ne, JoJo," Kakyoin said, quietly, "Did you carry a slip of paper in your coat pocket earlier?"

"Ah," Jotaro said, "This was the directions to the Tower." There was a pause and he pulled the page open. On one side was written a short poem, elegant, about a mystical world. "What's this?" The page folded over, taking itself from Jotaro's hand and falling to the ground with a loud thud. The page opened to the world and a hand, metallic and menacing, emerged from it.

"Slade," Robin muttered. "This is one of his drones," he continued, "He must have planted it."

"Then he's in league with that Stand User," Jotaro muttered. "I should have known."

"Titans! Go!"

"This is so cool," Joseph squealed. "A real live super hero battle!" Jotaro just tried to tune out his uncle. "Well, shouldn't we help them?"

"We're not going in if you say something corny," Jotaro warned him.

"I'm siding with him this time. Hierophant Green!" the Stand emerged. "Emerald Splash!" Liquid began to emerge from the Stand's palms as it brought its arms back to prepare the launch of its powerful salvo of emeralds. "Out of the way!" he called as the liquid crystallized mid-air and went through the growing force of drones that emerged from the page.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. They just went crash! And they were vapor in seconds." Raven looked at the Stand with mild apprehension. Whatever these things were, they were powerful enough to take out a whole force of those creatures. "Raven, look out!" Beast Boy called, transforming into an elephant and swiping away one of the drones that had tried to get the jump on her.

"Thanks," she said.

"What's gotten you so distracted?" He paused, "You got a thing for the mysterious shade wearing stranger?"

"What?" She threw a droid into another, knocking a third off course. "Of course not. You just can't see what did that to those robots."

"Oh, I saw alright," Beast Boy said. "That guy just waves his hand and their pulp."

"Idiot."

Jotaro meanwhile was tearing across the crowd, hands in his pockets. Star Platinum had three advantages. Speed. Power. Accuracy. Each blow hit with the full brunt of each. The robots were dismantled in quick order and he moved forward along with his Stand's barrage. To his amazement, Robin seemed able to keep up. "So, Jotaro, why do they call you JoJo?"

"I wish I knew," he answered.

"Seems like the wrong sort of nickname. If you were in an American high school, we'd probably call you Sir," he answered.

"Yare yare," Jotaro muttered. They barely noticed that some of the robots had slipped off to deal with the door. Unfortunately for the droids, the others were waiting.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, destroying one with a sonic blast. "Pests try invading my turf? I don't think so."

"You're one tough kid," Joseph smirked. "But nothing beats the power of experience!" He brought one closer through the tendrils of Hermit Purple and brought his foot up to kick it in the face. He found it much more difficult than he at first thought. "Ouch!" escaped his breath and he grabbed his toe. The robot seemed almost confused before reacting. It found a starbolt to be a less than satisfying response and was hurtled into a wall by the sheer force.

"Please, Mr. Joestar, don't exert yourself," Starfire pleaded. She dodged another droid. "This is beginning to look hopeless." Joseph took a breath and brought a wave of energy out, shattering the heads of several of the droids. "Ah! That was most helpful, Mr. Joestar!"

"No problem," Joseph said with a smile. "Now who's next?"

Within time, the sheer number seemed to be too much for the Titans, even with the Joestars' help. The droids seemed endless. Their number increasing by the minute, one eventually broke through the group and headed to the exit. "This isn't good. After him!" Robin ordered. The Titans and the Joestars pursued the renegade Droid, fending off the ones that attacked them from behind.

The Titans descended down the elevator shaft, sending a series of assaults down at the descending elevator to stop the droid from reaching the entrance.

Other droids meanwhile had managed to drill through the floor with their weaponry and descended to the ground floor.

Raven's telekinesis held the elevator in place and the Titans, followed closely by the Joestars, descended down into the elevator. The drone looked quite irritated by the company and whipped out a gun. Joseph grabbed it from the drone's hands with violet tendrils, and with several tendrils still remaining as he took the gun for himself, the drone found itself at the violent end of an electrical Hamon attack.

"Good work," Robin said, congratulatory. "But it's not over yet." Raven opened the door to the ground floor and the others filed out. Afterwards, she let the elevator drop. "And we're going to have to fix that, aren't we?"

"No," Cyborg said, "But we'll be using the stairs for a week."

"That's too bad," a familiar voice cooed. "Maybe I could help. Well, after this mission of course."

"Terra!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Traitor," Joseph whispered to the nearest person, Cyborg, who only nodded dumbly, rage taking a hold of him.

"You got some nerve coming back here!" he yelled. He aimed his sonic blaster at the earth below her feet, which was writhing as though it lived and breathed.

"Geez, guys, some welcome-back," she said, using the stones as a slide to reach the ground. "Okay, okay, I know I shouldn't expect happy reunions, but, please? Maybe just a little glee to see me?"

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro muttered for the seemingly hundredth time today. "This is getting ridiculous."

* * *

Slade paced around the base, waiting anxiously for news of a successful attack. Cinderblock loomed menacingly behind him. "Just a little longer," Slade told the giant monolith. "Just a little while longer." Someone laughed. 

"You're so delightfully devious, you know? You remind me of myself when I was your age. Always plotting, always thinking," the voice was coming from the communication screen. "My, my, didn't expect me to know what was going on, did you?"

"You're Dio?" Slade asked. The man, face shrouded in shadow, merely shrugged. He took a sip of his drink. Having heard what Lord Dio, as Gordon had described him, was quite possibly, the possibilities of that wine being anything but became bitterly real. "Well, I suppose I should thank you." There was something in those shadows about Dio that brought a chill.

"You're quite welcome. We should help one another. It's only gentlemanly." He bowed his head, blonde strands curling wildly as he did. "Mr. Slade, I think our business relationship will be a most profitable one for the both of us."

"Do you," Slade stated, his tongue cutting the atmosphere.

"Most definitely. As we speak right now, I've sent one of my most persistent assassins to help you. He's a good man, if you only know how to use him." He chuckled. The cold sound sent a shiver down Slade's spine. Had he just made a deal with the devil? "That look in your eye. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Slade answered, "Nothing at all. I'll deal with your pests, and then I want you to leave this world alone, understand?"

"Of course, of course." Dio chuckled, "I'm a man of my word, Mr. Slade. I've always been about my word. And I swear to you, on my honor, that my servants will leave." The screen blanked out, and Slade breathed heavily, waiting to be sure that Dio wasn't listening.

"Whoever he is," Slade muttered, "Maybe I've gotten in too deep."

* * *

Joseph Joestar watched a robotic drone switch stances threateningly. Its movements, carefully picked for intimidation, were quick and hard to follow. However, Joseph wasn't feeling quite well in the stomach. He took the gun he had taken from an earlier drone and shot it. 

The robots had moved around Terra, who stood looking at the Titans carefully. They were moving towards her, knowing full well that she could order a retreat if she were in any real danger. Kakyoin watched the proceedings almost confused.

"Such an innocent looking girl," he said. Jotaro rolled his eyes. "She reminds me of that girl. Your little fan." Jotaro said nothing. He did have a soft spot for that kid, that was true, but in general he found girls to be whiney, annoying brats.

"So, Jotaro, how does it feel to be in a comic book?"

"I hate this, Gramps," Jotaro said, shooting the old man a warning glance. His hands tightened. "I should just finish this right now."

"Be careful, Jotaro, this could be a trap," Joseph warned. Something did feel off to the younger Joestar, and he looked around. Perhaps a Stand User was nearby. If that were the case, then things could become dangerous very quickly. None of the Titans, save the psychic, Raven, could see the Stands, and a Stand User could easily pick them off.

"Understood." Star Platinum and Jotaro walked closer to the girl, the Stand's hands moving with such speed that he seemed to stand still as he pummeled the robotic drones to pieces. "This has gone on long enough."

Terra panicked. "Has it?" she asked. The earth around them shook. "I'm not going down that easily. Just because you have this guy's power on your side, it doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeves." She pulled out a ballista made from stone and placed the stone arrow on it. "I'll just take out one of you with this weapon Lord Dio gave us."

She aimed the weapon straight at Jotaro. When he noticed he grew quite angry and moved with unparalleled speed to intercept. The stone ballista launched the arrow at high speeds, and Jotaro knocked it to the side. "Ora ora ora!" the Stand screamed as punches began to pummel the stone that surrounded Terra.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Retreat!" She stumbled backwards.

"Ora ora ora!" Star Platinum yelled. The Titans cringed as they heard the sickening sound of fists contacting Terra's face. She flew through the stone walls and landed on the grass, battered and bruised. The Titans were mortified.

"Dude, why did you--" Beast Boy yelled, moving towards Jotaro. He grabbed Jotaro's coat, but felt himself pushed away. "She's not evil!"

"Didn't look that way to me." He looked to the others, "Everyone all right?" There was a quiet whimper from Starfire.

"Star?" Kakyoin asked. He moved closer. "Oh my. Mr. Joestar!" The group moved to what Starfire saw. Laid down, arrow through his throat, Robin seemed dead. "Is he--?"

"Believe it or not," Joseph said, after a while, "He's alive. I'm going to remove the arrow." He braced himself to remove the arrow, but it was much easier than he imagined. The wound wasn't even open as it was removed. No mark was even left. "Amazing."

"What is this thing?" Raven asked, looking it over carefully. "It's like an Indian arrow."

"Native American," Beast Boy reminded her, chiming in annoyingly.

"Whatever. In any case, we should look at this more carefully. There may be some kind of poison left over. Robin's still out cold. That can't possibly be a good sign."

"Robin!" Starfire yelled, "Wake up, Robin!" He groaned, but remained asleep. "Please Robin! You must wake up."

"Leave him be, Star," Cyborg said, pulling her away. "If he's going to wake up, it's going to be on his own volition. Nothing we can do but pray."

"But Robin!"

"He will wake up!" Cyborg told her. "Don't worry about him. Just give him air and calm down." Beast Boy looked a bit perturbed himself.

"She called him Lord Dio," he muttered, looking vaguely at the entrance. "Why?"

"Dio is a charismatic sort. I was once in his thrall, as well. She'll come out of it," Kakyoin said, placing a hand on the young Beast Boy's shoulder, "And if matters are complicated, Jotaro will save her. He saved me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Kakyoin answered. "Because that's who Jotaro is. He's a good guy, under that bad boy image. He really is."

"I get that feeling," Beast Boy said, "But he also frightens me. A lot. I mean, all that quiet. How do you know what he's feeling?"

"You get used to it, eventually. He just doesn't know how stoic he appears."

"Weird." Beast Boy looked at the others. Raven seemed to be similarly stoic looking at the arrowhead. "Can you tell what she's thinking?"

"She's thinking," Kakyoin said sagely behind his shade, "That she may lose a friend if she can't find the mysteries of that arrow. And if she loses someone she cares about, she may not know what to do next."

"Wow! Really?" Beast Boy asked. Kakyoin chortled, shrugging. "I hope you're right. I'd hate to think if she went all psycho and put on a William Shatner mask."

"Well, I somehow doubt that," Kakyoin said, cheerfully.

Joseph looked at the boy, his face an unreadable expression as he tried to sort through the mixture of memory and confusion. "What is it?" Jotaro asked, coldly. Joseph didn't immediately answer.

"It reminds me of Holly," he finally answered when he heard a clock tick. "He seems to be sleeping just like she is, as if experiencing a fever that's fighting an invisible enemy."

"You don't think that --"

"He may be developing a Stand. But why?" Joseph thought through the question. "The arrowhead!" He ran after Raven. Jotaro shook his head slowly and looked over Robin.

"What will you be, friend or foe?" he asked, cryptically. He turned around and started to walk to the door. He had to talk to someone about a certain weasely Stand User.

* * *

Cyborg had received the alert to go to the scene of a bank robbery at the worst possible moment. "I don't think we have enough hands. Star, can you help me with this?" he asked. The alien nodded and floated over. 

"I'll come along as well," Noriaki Kakyoin offered. "Perhaps there's some connection between this robbery and our predicament."

"With your man working with Slade, I wouldn't doubt it," Cyborg said. "Yo, Rave, BB! Keep an eye on Robin." Beast Boy was carrying Robin, in ape form, to the couch to rest. He gave a salute as he set him down, transforming to a dog to run for a wet towel. "Okay, we're going by car, folks. So buckle your safety belts."

They arrived at the car and prepared to leave when something occurred to Kakyoin, "How do you get off this island?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "What?"

The car descended beneath the lake and Kakyoin could see the water pass by the tunnel. "That answer your question?" Cyborg asked as the roadway opened up for the Titans to take to the streets.

"Oh, most definitely." The car careened down the streets to a bank which was currently enjoying a rather, for lack of a better word, bizarre situation. The security guard was sporting a bullet wound, but the robber was not holding a gun. Cyborg whistled.

"Someone's been to the Looney Bin," he mentioned. "Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Kakyoin muttered. "However, I do know him. His name is Hol Horse. His Stand is a gun called The Emperor. He's a bit of a screw up, and he's never around without back up. For example, once he brought a truck to run us over when he stuck his fingers up Polnareff's nose."

"That is just plain freaky," Starfire said, touting her Earth Slang like a child.

"Believe me, I don't even know what happened there." A gunshot rung out and a bullet disturbed the air, invisible to all but Kakyoin. "Watch out!" The bullet suddenly veered around and struck Cyborg in the back, barely even denting him. It certainly caught his attention.

"Yeehaw!" Hol Horse laughed, "Looks like we got ourselves some lawmen in town." He aimed his gun again. "This time I'll hit something soft." He aimed at Kakyoin first, letting his finger linger over the trigger. He then moved it to Cyborg, letting the gun float over delicately, to add to the suspense. Then, slowly, he moved it deliberately over to Starfire.

The gun fired and Kakyoin's Stand flew out, an emerald blocking the bullet from moving. The bullet however, moved aside and moved after Kakyoin. Starfire moved in, quickly distracting Hol Horse. The bullet moved forward, unable to control its course, and eventually faded before hitting a target. "You will not use your strange stick of making gone or its curse of invisibility to hurt my friends!" Star declared.

That was when the wall moved and Cinderblock entered the room.

"Oh," Kakyoin said, quietly, "I take it that's not a friend of yours."

"Nope," Cyborg said.

"It's certainly very big."

"Yep."

"Let me handle Hol Horse," Kakyoin said. "If we get rid of his companion, he'll probably run off. He's not exactly the bravest assassin we've dealt with."

"Right. Hey, Star!" Cyborg said, getting her attention. "New game plan!"

* * *

Raven had frantically ran searches aplenty on the arrow, but nothing was detected on it. Only a sense of foreboding made her continue. It looked hopeless, there wasn't a single answer. "Maybe you should try another avenue of search," Joseph Joestar said. 

"Every single medical database, every archeological find, there's nothing there."

"Then try comic books," Joseph said. "If you're comic book characters in our world, then can't we be comic book characters in yours?" Raven seemed to consider and then pulled down a menu.

"It's lucky Beast Boy collects comic books." She began to search through the sites. "If I can't find anything--"

"Then we're stuck," Joseph said. "But you'll find it." He smiled. "I got faith in you."

"... thanks," she said. She sighed and her search continued. Joseph smiled and went to check the Boy Wonder. They had laid him on the couch, but to his surprise the couch was empty.

"Did he fall off?" Joseph asked, no one in particular answering. He looked at the foot of the couch, and he wasn't there. "Where did he go? He couldn't have just upped and left after that. No one could." The temperature seemed to chill. The shadows in front of him played in different color lights, and as he turned around, a hellish figure looked at him. A Stand. Hermit Purple wrapped around his hand, Hamon energy coursing through it, but it was too late and the Stand already moved to attack. He was pinned against the floor in short order.

"What have you done to me?" it said, the voice familiar, yet distorted.

"Robin --"

"What have you done to me?" he yelled.

"Nothing!" Joseph answered. He struggled. The vines of Hermit Purple moved furtively across the floor.

"You call this nothing?" he asked, "It came out of me! It's some kind of devil!"

"That's exactly what Jotaro thought," Joseph answered. "It's not evil, Robin. It's an embodiment of your will..." The cold blue flames danced as he talked. "It does what you want it to, not the other way around. Robin, let me go." He could feel Robin's boot at the tip of Hermit Purple. "Robin, please."

The figure relaxed for a second before tensing again. "Get rid of this!" The flames burnt cold, and they gave a pale blue light. Joseph could feel them touch his beard. He sighed.

"Sorry, boy," Joseph said. "Hamon Overdrive!" Hermit Purple transferred the electrical breath spell all the way to Robin's body. He screamed in pain and the Stand weakened. Joseph got to his feet, retracting his Stand, and walking over to Robin.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. She appeared from the shadows of a great bird. "I heard yelling."

"Robin woke up," Joseph said. "And he came at me like a bat out of hell."

"With what?" Raven said, looking over his beard. It was iced over.

"His Stand."

* * *

Jotaro stood amongst the ruins of many androids. The lair of Slade Wilson had easily been infiltrated and what security he had had ultimately fallen to Star Platinum's speed. He adjusted his hat. "Yare yare daze," he said, "Where are you, Slade?" 

"Oh, so you've come," Slade said, his face hidden in shadows. "How wonderful to see you again, Jotaro. I had heard what you did to Terra. Most horrible. You could be a worthy apprentice. Much more worthy than her."

"Where is the Stand User who brought us here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Slade said. He laughed. "Your Stand won't save you now, Jotaro. You shouldn't have returned here." Jotaro smirked, walking forward, his Stand extending a foot in front of him. "I wouldn't do that, Jotaro."

He shook his head and launched an attack, his Stand's fists flying out with blinding speed. Slade brought his arms up to block, and an armored fist shot out of his own, his Stand hitting Stand. With a surprising strength, Slade did not even move back. It had the strangest look to anyone who would be watching. Jotaro was beginning to show signs of worry. Sweat appeared on his forehead. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know," Slade said, calmly, "I don't even know how I'm supposed to use it." Slade was now under a powerful barrage of attacks by Jotaro's Stand. Star Platinum screamed out its battle cry over and over again, unceasingly. Slade didn't seem moved by it. His Stand merely blocked each blow and tossed it aside like it was really nothing at all.

"A defensive Stand?" Jotaro asked himself. "Possible." He brought his attacks to a close. He wasn't going to be able to get at him this way. He'd have to focus on his weak-point. A single eye? Jotaro smirked. He brought his hand out, and the Stand echoed his motion, except his finger extended with amazing speed towards Slade's eye. Slade moved his head just as quickly. His stand's armor turning to reveal a weapon. The barrel of the gun was leveled at Jotaro and fired.

He found himself pushed back, into a wall. "Not exactly defensive, is it?" The Stand fully materialized. It looked like a walking tank. Its one eye had a targeting device over it, while the other was replaced with smaller weaponry. Every inch of its body was covered in some kind of army plating unless there was a gun in its place. Blades extended from the edge of one of its arms, and another hung on its back.

A walking arsenal.

"I think I'll call it Slayer," Slade answered, moving towards Jotaro. "I'm sure you don't need an explanation as to why."

"You do like to talk a lot. Now that I know what your Stand does, it really isn't that much of a threat," he stood up. Then he pointed at Slade, looking defiant. "I'm going to have to kill you now."

"I've heard that one a lot," Slade retorted, "Prove it to me. And then, maybe, we can talk."

"Ora!" his Stand's fist flew out and met Slade's armored Stand.

* * *

Kakyoin's Kekkai Nets flew out of Hierophant Green as Hol Horse tried to get a clear shot at him. Hol Horse's bullet weaved and dodged through the webs and attempted to catch Kakyoin, only to find that more kekkai nets were hidden among the ones that he had tried to weave through. In short order he found himself reeling from the electrical impulse that was sent through them. 

"Yellow-bellied..." he muttered, trying to recover from his shock. He couldn't find Kakyoin or Hierophant Green anywhere. Only, however, the two Titans who had begun their battle with Cinderblock.

The mighty behemoth found himself under the barrage of attacks from the more powerful Titans. Starfire's fists alone had managed to dent its tough outer surface. Along with the sonic blasts, Cinderblock was having its own share of difficulty. He aimed at the girl. "Easy," he muttered, his finger about to pull the trigger when he felt something wrap around his leg and force him to the ground. "What the?"

"Hello, Hol Horse," Kakyoin said, his Stand bringing his words to Hol, "Remember? My Stand can unravel itself to hide itself on the floor." The Stand had indeed unraveled and was now wrapped around Hol Horse's legs. It pulled him down to the ground. "It also can do other things. Like this for example." The Stand began to seep into Hol Horse's mouth.

Cinderblock fell to the ground again. This time, it had to pull itself up, only to find itself under attack by star bolts. "Hey, get out!" Hol Horse yelled, in the meantime, finding his body now under the control of another. Like a marionette, he moved, his movements not carrying the same weight as a normal person's. He moved his Stand over to aim at Cinderblock.

He took aim.

He fired.

The bullet soared and hit its target. Cinderblock fell over one last time, unmoving, as if it had been shut off. The Titans looked over at Hol Horse, who screamed as Hierophant Green emerged from his mouth, assembling into something too big to have easily fit inside him. Hol Horse looked to be sick. "I think I'll be running off into the sunset now."

"Villain! Return here and fight like a man!"

"Hey, Star, let it go for now," Cy said. "If we arrested him, no telling what would happen. I think it's best he goes on his own for a bit." Kakyoin emerged from his hiding place.

"I think I've scared him off for a few days at least," Kakyoin said with a smile. "We should return to base, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. Hey, Raven, how's Robin doing?" he said, bringing out his communicator.

"Not good," the voice on the other end said. "He's awake, but he's in a pretty bad shape. Mr. Joestar's trying to keep him together, but there's no guarantee he'll be okay with this. Otherwise, it's quiet here."

"Good," Cyborg said, "Robin'll pull through, I know it."

"Where is Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked.

"I don't know," Raven answered, "We've been so busy we don't know if he's here or elsewhere."

"I don't like that," Kakyoin said. "No," he continued, "I don't like that one bit."

* * *

The cannons seemed to have an unlimited source of ammo, and the Star Platinum could only just keep up with each attack. Every bullet was thrown aside with amazing speed and accuracy, nothing was getting past Star Platinum, but, on the other hand, nothing was harming Slayer either. Jotaro just needed one clear shot and he would have it. If he hadn't been alone this would have been a simple matter of distracting him and letting someone else get the defenseless User. 

But it was never that simple. He knew his weakness, and Slade wouldn't have used his Stand unless necessary. He understood that much about the mercenary all ready.

His Stand had a flaw. While it had a near-perfect defense and a near-perfect offense, it didn't have it at the same time. When it attacked, it left itself open. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to capitalize on that because of the onslaught that had washed over him as soon as he stood up. Jotaro just had Star Platinum move closer to the Stand, blocking the bullets all the while.

Still, some ricocheted onto his Stand's arms and legs, and he was cut up and bleeding despite his best efforts.

"Yare yare daze," he smirked, "You're not going to win."

"You're so cocky," Slade answered.

"Ora! Ora! Ora!" Star Platinum yelled. His attacks pummeled the attacks backwards as he brought himself just a little bit closer, and a little bit closer. Finally, he had a striking range attack. Slade seemed confident. His Stand's main chest plate opened up. There was a build up of energy as Star Platinum's fist came crashing down towards it.

It fired its laser at Star Platinum as Star Platinum's fist came crashing down towards it.

To Be Continued --

_A/N: This chapter introduces a few new things. Let's get started on what new Stands we have._

_Bat Out of Hell -- The album and song by Meat Loaf_

_Slayer -- The band_

_Not too many this time. Next chapter: The Titans receive an unexpected visitor and are forced to go undercover and get -- jobs. Meanwhile, Jotaro and Kakyoin deal with another assassin sent by Dio, the beautiful seductress, Mariah._

_And Joseph writes a letter to his wife._


End file.
